


Glitter & Gore

by MysticalMaker



Category: Manic Street Preachers
Genre: Lovers, M/M, vampire, winky is a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMaker/pseuds/MysticalMaker
Summary: "Richey had an insatiable desire to feel the weight of Nicky’s mouth on his exposed skin again. To  feel the sensation of his teeth buried in his flesh."A glittery, elegant vampire with a confused fashion sense which reflects multiple decades & eras, gets lured by Richey and his self-inflicting wounds.
Relationships: Richey Edwards/Nicky Wire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Glitter & Gore

_If only humans came pre-wrapped in their own crisp packets, it would have made the hunt much easier._

In the dense nightclub, Nicky loomed over the sweaty heated bodies. Their blood, combined with their infatuated heart rates, was pulsing and pumping with adrenalin, in time with the music. 

The lights and shadows defined the long angular features of his face. His blue eyes were luminous in the dark and were heightened along with his other senses to detect his next meal. In the distance and across from the dance floor, at the bar a young man resided. As Nicky approached the stranger, he felt overcome with the man’s beauty and delicate features. The curve of his full lips, the arc of his hollowed cheeks and the hooded doe-like eyes. 

He sat at the bar with both of his elbows supporting the weight of his hunched shoulders. In close proximity, Nicky felt the warmth radiating off of him, especially from under his blouse’s collar. However, at the sight of the crucifix around his neck, Nicky flinched. Richey caught the site of him staring and glanced down at his silver necklace which rested against his chest. He grinned, holding the crucifix in between his fingers, balancing and feeling the weight of the cold metal relic. 

“ _Jesus?_ He’s the ultimate icon, isn’t he? The ultimate useless fake symbol of all time. The biggest waste of space there’s ever been, you know,” the beautiful young man said, still holding the relic as he took the piss out of it. The reflective metal surface of it blinded Nicky and he grimaced in discomfort. 

“The more you dehumanize Jesus Christ the better, the more he becomes and turns into a coca cola tin, the better. I just find it really sad how he was held up in such high regard, just such the useless waste of space in the human imagination, you know?” the articulate stranger continued. 

_“Yeah,”_ Nicky hastily swallowed in agreement. He only half-listening and his throat was dry. “But why wear it all the time? Others might get the wrong impression.”

The sooner he gets rid of that bloody crucifix which is preventing him from feeding, the better. 


End file.
